Minatsuki Chinatsu
Minatsuki Chinatsu (水無月 千夏, ''Minatsuki Chinatsu '') or usually called Chi, is a character in Niji no Nichijou Universe. She is a mangaka who just started her manga's debut. Appearance A young woman at her early twenties, With wavy shoulder length dark brown hair and brown eyes, She stands at 155 cm without high heels. Chi usually seen wearing a t-shirt, black jacket and gray jeans. She always wear her maroon scarf whenever she goes outside. She usually wears high-heeled yellow shoes. Personality She is a shy, quiet and calm woman, seldomly talk to someone unless they started the conversation first. She also has a confident problem and sometimes even worrying over something that should easily be done. Easy to panic when she got trouble. She is also easily offended. often giving silent treatment to the person that made her angry. She often blame herself for every incident that are involving her. Despite that, she is a loving and caring girl. always concerned to her friends and family's health. kindly helps someone in need. She loves cooking and quite skilled, almost never failure even when trying new recipes. When she was alone with her husband, she usually act like a spoiled girl, and sometimes even act seductively. She is a fujoushi History Chi grew up normally, except for having not so much friend due to her shyness. when she graduated from university, she started chasing her dream as a mangaka. She started making manga and offer it to a publisher, but she horribly turned down again and again until she met an editor that saw her potential as a great mangaka if she keep practicing. This Editor, eventhough she rejected her manga, unlike other editors, she usually gave her advice on how to improve her skill. one day, when she was about to go to a meeting with the editor, she almost got hit by a car that are going on an illegal racing. however Samezu saved her life by pushing her out of the car's way as hard as he can. She escaped the crash, but unfortunately, Samezu didn't. He got hit by the car and his legs are severly injured. He then carried to the hospital, and must stay there for about 6 months.During Samezu's stay in hospital, Chi who felt guilty of his condition, decided to acompany him. she usualy keep him company in his room, and they got along quite well. Chi would occasionally draw her manga's name while keeping Samezu company, and Samezu, being an art teacher, often gives her advice regarding her artworks. As time goes on, Chi gradually have feelings for Samezu, and vice versa. Neither of them told the others. even until Samezu was completely healed. It's not until her first manga debut Samezu suddenly mailed her, asking her to have a dinner together. Samezu imidiately proposed to her during the dinner, and Chi accept her proposal. They got married two months later Daily Life She lived together with his husband in his apartement, often doing their tenant's laundry, cooking for dinner and breakfast, and gets along pretty well with most tenants. She would sometimes come to the school when Samezu forgots something. Trivia *Usually called Dede Chi by Samezu. *She is a fujoushi, and sometimes still making BL doujinshis. *So far her manga was released by two chapters in a manga magazine, and still working on the third chapter.